


人类清除计划（ABO）12

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）12

10:05 AM +31D

alpha发情期在第四天后终于进入尾声。

意外的是，Omega在这个过程中因严重过量地摄入alpha信息素，被迫进入发情期，导致整个这段由alpha开始的发情期额外拖延了几天才结束。

结束的时候omega激素紊乱，又生起病来。

alpha看着肌肤青紫一片的黄仁俊，抱人都不敢用力。

黄仁俊枕着alpha的肩膀，迷迷糊糊地问：“李帝努？Jeno？我感受不到你们信息素的差异了......我生什么病了？”

黄仁俊激素紊乱的状况主要是由疲倦引起的，吃点儿药多休息就没什么大碍。

而alpha出现“异常”就没这么简单了——他的两个人格竟然有了融合的迹象。

信息素差异的消失便是一个信号。

10:05 AM +32D

黄仁俊还是不知道自家alpha到底是哪个人格。

他今天身体好了些。

李东赫来看他，来之前按照他alpha的指示，到医院开了药给黄仁俊带过来。

后者虽然生病了，却还是清晰地察觉到李东赫信息素里融合了几丝清爽的西瓜味信息素。

“西瓜味，嗯？”黄仁俊打趣道。

alpha把空间留给他们，刚一出门，李东赫便神神叨叨地凑上来八卦：“漫威经典电影复联四看过没？浩克和绿巨人融合，变绿浩克了你知道吧。你说你家这位，会不会也......”

“......绿浩克就绿浩克，两个人格融合的事又不是只有绿浩克有。多重人格因为一些契机发生融合或者分裂的情况总是有的，甚至概率也不算小。我现在就是不知道他......是融合了，还是分裂出一个新的人格。”

“那你问了他也不说？”

黄仁俊在这件事上尤其敏感，完全匹配的A和O，基因结合与标记的反复加强，让他对自家alpha了解得更为细致：“他现在的信息素情绪处于之前两种情绪的中和点，我很难说这是新的一种，还是两者融合的产物。我问他是谁，他总是......避而不谈。”

“那......你...会怀孕吗？”李东赫话锋急转。

“...应该不会吧，之前他带我检查过，医生说孕激素极低，属于难受孕体质......再说了，我是基因缺陷的omega，本身就是不易受孕的体质。”

“你跟他说你怀孕了，然后......”李东赫挤眉弄眼，“你懂我意思吧。”

01:00 AM +32D

omega窝在alpha怀里，牵着他的手放在自己平坦的小腹上。

alpha轻柔地吻着omega后颈的性腺，干燥温暖的掌心熨在黄仁俊光滑的肚皮上，问他怎么了。

“如果说这下面有个东西......你觉得现在留着他合适么？”omega转过脸平静地看着alpha，像是每天早上耍赖“不喜欢喝骨汤，可不可以不要喝”一样的稀疏平常。

alpha猛地怔愣住，反应了半天这句话的意思，好半晌才既惊喜又难以置信地看向omega，犹豫许久，说：“你不是......？？你想留，咱们就留着，你不想留，咱们就不留。我不管它，我的原则是，你首先得健康。”语气过于肯定，一板一眼得像李帝努，却又任性强势得像Jeno。

黄仁俊愈发难以分辨。

又见alpha放开怀里的omega，利索地翻身爬起来开灯，打开衣橱淅淅索索地找了一个小毯子，掀开被子把omega抱坐起来，小心翼翼地给他围在腰间，严肃认真地叮嘱道：“不可以着凉。”

黄仁俊被自家alpha看似十分聪明其实相当笨拙木讷的做法逗乐了，但他不能笑场，只好硬着头皮把这场戏演下去。

他被平放床上，alpha平时习惯抱着omega真人抱枕，现在不能抱了只好僵硬地平躺在一旁，不太满足地与omega的十指紧扣，力道颇大。

黄仁俊憋笑憋得很辛苦，问他：“要约产检么？李帝努先生？Jeno先生？”

他感觉牵着他的手瞬间僵硬，不过很快恢复自然。他的alpha先生说：“我也搞不清楚我到底是谁。”

黄仁俊想让他不要紧张，但他开不了口。他知道这不是紧不紧张的问题，这是正常人永远理解不了人格杀戮问题。

普通人的哲学三问之我是谁，其核心要义是认识自我。

分裂症患者的哲学三问之我是谁，是一个躯体里住着好几个人，每日兵戎相见，成王败寇。

alpha说：“我认为李帝努和Jeno的人格在逐渐融合，但是在当下这个时间点，我感觉自己更像是第三重人格，一个新的、拥有场外视角的人格。”

“那就叫你，李Jeno吧。”

“叫老公，宝贝儿。”

7:00 PM +32D

黄仁俊凌晨被喂了治信息素紊乱的药，一觉睡到黄昏，成功躲过产检。

李Jeno染了金发。

金发alpha坐在床边喂他喝粥，不说话就跟个博物馆偷跑出来的雕像似的。

11:00 PM +33D

alpha去洗澡了，黄仁俊摸出通讯器，打开备忘录迅速打下日记：

今天很明显，是金帝努。  
撒娇果然很管用，我说：“老公（超小声）......我好累，能不能过阵子再去医院...”  
我也不知道他到底有没有听到前面那个称呼，只见他整个人傻愣在那里，傻乎乎的笑得眼睛都没了，我说啥他都答应。当然，不知道是撒娇比较管用还是叫老公比较管用。  
明天要找什么借口躲产检？  
傻乎乎的金帝努，虽然帅得惨绝人寰，但是真的很像大金毛。  
他好可可：）

12:00 PM +34D

黄仁俊又在alpha洗漱时间偷摸着写日记：

今天是金Jeno。  
金Jeno真的又赖皮又任性！  
我跟他撒娇简直就是自投罗网，羊入虎口！  
他自己一边煞有介事地说有了bb头三个月不能做，转脸就把我拦腰抱着酱酱酿酿......  
做到最后又是我一个人累得不行。  
主要还是怪我太过颜控，对着那张脸我都说不出拒绝的话。  
以前黑头发就很不像亚洲人了，今天我一度怀疑我的alpha其实是个欧洲人吧。  
明天什么找啥借口好呢？  
瞒不住了要。

5:00 PM +35D

黄仁俊日记：

今天真的太刺激了。李东赫绝了。  
早上起来我感觉一阵想呕，我alpha（我不知道他那个点是金Jeno还是金帝努）非要把我弄到医院。  
我本来都想好要说啥了，检查结果显示没怀孕我就说是我自己搞错好了，结果真的怀了。  
我毫无心理准备。人生如此精彩。  
医生看到我alpha站在一旁，还恭喜我：“你要有个漂亮的混血小宝宝啦。”  
他还问我alpha能不能听懂中文，我竟然顺口一答，“能”。  
后来误会也懒得澄清了，反正就......说他是欧洲人，欧洲人估计也不能反驳啥。更何况他还是异瞳。  
然后现在这个欧洲人，叫我赶紧吃饭睡觉。我是猪吗？

黄仁俊关掉备忘录，对金发alpha严肃认真地说：“真的喝不下骨头汤...我想吐了。”

“那你想吃什么？”

“我突然想到一个问题，你有钱吗？我是说，我们有钱吗？有钱养孩子吗？”

“有钱。”

“行吧，当我没问。想吃西柚。”

“医生说你不好好吃肉，别说肚里那个，你自己营养都跟不上。我不逼你，你自己数，十口汤，就十口。”

8:00 PM +178D

怀孕三个月，omega依旧嗜睡。他窝在李Jeno这个房子里生了根。

杀戮日被破坏的便利店让李东赫找人修整好了，店面也盘了出去。

黄仁俊无所事事，好在他也宅男一个，每天过着悠闲的网民生活。

他知道自家alpha每天听各种眼线汇报情报。

他知道李东赫和李马克那个组织弄了好几次大规模反对杀戮日的游行，越来越多的人愿意站出来发出反对的声音。

他知道一些被刻意歪曲了事实的流血事件每隔一段时间又会发生。

他珍惜来之不易的、封闭安全的时光。

目前为止，生活中的唯二变数便是李Jeno和自己肚子里孕育的小生命。

李Jeno人格融合得很稳定，小东西汲取母体养分也长得很好。

唯一不适应的是，他想念李帝努，也想念Jeno。明明李Jeno是这两者的融合，可他仍旧想念。

惯性定理不适用于想念。

想念与时间呈正相关。

他像一座孤岛，被alpha的海洋温柔拥抱。

omega的紧致甬道久违地亲密吸附着杵在他体内的炙烫硬物。

他被抱坐在上位，两颗猩红乳尖被吸啜得高高挺立。攀在alpha脊背上的手用力抓出红痕，尔后又无力坠下。

有旧人的流逝。

有新生的出现。

他突然悲恸得情绪失控，大声哭了出来。alpha停下顶弄的节奏，亲亲omega的鼻尖安慰他：“没事了没事了，我在这儿呢。”

黄仁俊紧紧抱着自己的alpha，他突然明白“合为一体”是一个多么美妙的名词。

我与你同在。

“我只要一想到，你杀死了你的另外两个人格，我就难过死了。我体会不到你的痛苦，对不起，真的对不起。”黄仁俊抽泣，泪水糊瞎了眼睛，他的视线里大雾弥漫。

“俊俊，人格的融合不是杀戮。”李Jeno轻抚黄仁俊的背，试图将他拽出牛角尖。

“你不要试图说服我，我知道是主人格杀死了次人格。又或者你是一个新的人格，将李帝努和Jeno都杀掉了。”

“如果你只接受人格的相互杀戮这个说法。那也很简单，这两个人格都足够爱你，所以他们愿意为你各死一半。”

“而我相信你足够爱他们，所以你才愿意为他们孕育新生。”

“你有多爱这个人，才会接受了他的全部人格并且爱他的每一面。”

“他们很幸运。”

我很幸运。

-tbc-


End file.
